


Get Those Spirits Up

by MadamMerlise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Other, Reader has no specified sex, Tentacles, porn with a little plot, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMerlise/pseuds/MadamMerlise
Summary: You're just alone at a bar trying to have some fun on Halloween because your friends are lame and didn't want to go. The only reason you went is because you had already bought your costume, or so you'd said. You didn't need them to have a good time. You'd dance and drink by yourself and maybe you'd go home with somebody at the end of the night.





	

You usually never went out to parties, but you were feeling a little bold and mostly lonely. There had been fliers all around town for a Halloween party at the bar for weeks and you found yourself wanting to go. None of your friends were interested when you mentioned the event in passing, more inclined to spend the night home alone or resting for work the next day. You told yourself that, if you had not already bought a costume, you would have been at home, too. You told yourself that despite having only bought the costume when you heard about the party.

Instead, you found yourself outside of New Grillby's dressed up as a magician, top hat and all. There were monsters and human's alike piling into the place. The sight and sound of so much energy both excited and ate at you. You pumped yourself up. You were trying to be less dependent on your friends, damn it! You were going to have a good time and drink and maybe, hopefully, muster up the courage to dance with someone. As an adult making their own way in life, you needed to start somewhere.

Though, as an adult with a car, you could always leave early, too...

Pushing your way through the crowd, you flashed your ID and bar card at the monster at the door. You tried not to think about how often you had drank at Grillby's place that you had a loyalty card to skip through the lines. The monster's giant eye studied you and the cards before slapping a stamp on your hand, unceremoniously ushering you into the bar. The music was loud and the hum of everyone's voices overlapping made it hard to focus. Still, more than anything, the thrum of music and the happiness that everyone was exuding crept under your skin. You felt that buzz of energy that always came with big crowds and soon began reveling in the relative anonymity you had in the sea of people.

Somehow you found yourself at the bar where the owner of the place waved at you silently. You blushed brightly as he whipped up your usual alcoholic mixer. Okay, so maybe you were not as anonymous as you had thought. You quickly worked your way back into the middle of the group after shyly handing off some payment for the drink.

The alcohol stung you in a pleasant way, warming you even further. It took the edge off the overwhelming feeling you were finding yourself in. You swayed to the music, not really locking eyes with anyone as you polished off your drink. Taking in the sound, it flowed through you, making you rock and swing your hips. Maybe you had drank that mixer too quickly and maybe you were a little drunk off the energy of the crowd, but it felt _good_ and you were not complaining. Screw your coworkers. They would just gossip about you anyway, they gossiped about each other all the time after all.

Working your way through a few loud songs, you were panting. The bar was tightly packed and the heat of all the bodies moving around you had you melting. Again, you found that you had waded back over to the bar. Seeing your flushed face, Grillby put together another drink for you, nice and cold. You chose to stay at the bar, brushing your disheveled hair out of your face with a grin.

“You know, I wasn't going to come out tonight,” you confessed to him, the alcohol making you more eager to socialize. “But y'know...fuck it, right? I can have a good time by myself.”

It was what you had been telling yourself the whole time. The words came tumbling out of you, but for some reason they rang false. You had caught sight of friends and couples dancing together during the songs and it had made your stomach twist. How did you look out there, dancing all alone with an empty cup in your hand? You could not even dance that well. The pathetic feeling was threatening to overtake you so you began to talk through it with Grillby.

He only watched you as you rambled on about how stressful work had been and how nerve-wracking it was to make friends who you knew would step on you if it got them a promotion. Soon you had paid for a third and fourth mixer. You barely even registered how fast the cups were filling up and emptying out, too engrossed in your story telling. You even told Grillby about how you were having trouble finding someone to go out with since you did not have a lot of free time.

“It would have been great to have brought a date out here. I wouldn't be sitting here wasting your time. It would be nice to just kiss somebody, y'know? I haven't...I haven't been kissed in forever,” you slurred. A glass of water had been set in front of you and you nursed it, suddenly shy. “You, uh...wouldn't happen to know anybody who's single and low maintenance, do you?”

To your surprise, Grillby motioned to the chair beside yours. Someone had sat down without you even noticing. You spluttered on your drink when you recognized the grinning skeleton who was eyeing you.

“O-Oh! Hi,  Sans!” you choked. He was a regular at the bar, too, but it was not often you saw him doing anything besides eating lunch or slurping down some ketchup. In his hand was a very tomato-y looking Bloody Mary.

“Hey, pal. Happy Halloween.” Sans raised his glass for you to tap yours against. “Didn't snag a date for the party?”

You wished you could sink into the floor. He was so popular around town, everyone inexplicably knew his name, and you had never gotten the courage to speak to him because of it. There he was, having overheard your whining, watching you with the small lights that were his pupils. What on earth were you going to say to him? Well, you needed to say something because he was still looking at you. Clearing your throat, you drew your attention to the cup in you hand, unable to look at him.

“No, but that's okay...Um, what's your costume?” you deflected quickly. You heard Sans shift and out of the corner of your eye you saw that he opened his jacket up to reveal his t-shirt. Scrawled messily in red marker on his chest was the word “skeleton”.

“Pretty spooky, huh?” You could only snort in response. Sans looked you up and down, checking out your outfit. “And you're a magician. Very nice.”

“Th-Thank you!” came your articulate response. “I just...bought the costume at the store.”

Sans chuckled at that, downing the rest of his drink.

“You come in here all the time, pal, and I don't think I've ever seen you by yourself. Your friends bail on you?”

“Yeah...b-but I'm having a good time by myself!” you insisted. His eyes went to the empty glass of booze beside you and back to your face with doubt in his eyes. You deflated slightly, but he kept on smiling at you.

“I saw you dancing earlier. You really know how to _boogie_.”

You giggled, mostly out of embarrassment more than anything. The thought of him watching you attempt to dance was mortifying, even with the drinks clouding your thoughts.

“I'm...I'm really bad at it.”

“Oh, yeah?” He stood suddenly, making you jump. His hand was reaching out for you. “ _Wand_ to dance with me then? I guarantee I'm worse than you, pal.”

Your heart flew up into your throat as you looked over at Grillby in your surprise. He gave you a thumbs up. Abandoning your water at the bar, you nodded and wordlessly took Sans's hand as he led you back into the throngs of people. Some of them looked at you and you did not know why. Was it because Sans was still holding tightly onto your hand? You decided to keep your eyes on him to save yourself from any embarrassment.

Despite being a literal skeleton, his grip was firm and strong. His bones felt warm in your hand. He was definitely alive in there. Sans was short, but he was big, something that the width of his shoulders gave away. You tried to not giggle as the first thought that came to mind was him being “ _big-boned_ ”, instead letting your eyes wander to the back of his skull. At the base of it were thick pieces of vertebrae. You found yourself wondering what he would look like without his jacket filling him out.

With your eyes so focused on Sans, you barely noticed that he had taken you to the opposite side of the bar. It was darker there and the people were more focused on their partners than they were on the music. You blushed as you saw a couple making out quite passionately in the corner. Sans turned quickly and released your hand.

“Less crowded over here,” he said, answering your unspoken question. He swayed gently to the music to your surprise as he coaxed you closer to him. “It's Halloween, let's get your _spirits_ up.”

A nervous bark of laughter spilled out of you as you began to dance. Maybe the drinks had gone to your head, maybe you drank them too fast, but you loosened up considerably as the songs progressed. Sans was not so much a dancer as he was an enthused mover, leaning this way and that. He seemed more than happy to let you dance against him though. Hands pressed to his chest, you could feel his ribcage rising and falling as he breathed, sending a shiver through you that you could not really understand.

There was a thrill in being close to someone you found attractive and you were quickly finding Sans to be just that. Over the music, he was cracking jokes and talking to you, making you feel good. He was easy to open up to and you found yourself getting closer and closer to him as you spoke. No wonder he was popular in town. Your drink-imbued boldness took hold of you and you slid your hands up his chest to rest your hands on his shoulders under his jacket. His grin widened at that and he took no time at all wrapping his arms around your waist.

Despite being a skeleton, he was warm and heavy feeling. He practically enveloped you as you danced and your heart fluttered feeling his breath on your cheek. He felt good against you. Sans had definitely improved your mood and you were feeling very light talking to him. You could not resist a funny, sweet guy like him. When he pulled away, you lamented the lost heat. Pressing back against him, you dragged a finger down his neck. In your drunken haze, you could not control yourself.

“Hey, do you want to get out of here?” you purred. Sans's eyes widened in shock. “We can head back to my place and, uh…do a little _dancing_ there, too.”

“Uh...sure, pal.”

It took less work to make it to the door as the people in the bar had dispersed considerably. You could not care less how late it had gotten, you were going home with somebody. You gave Grillby two thumbs up on the way out of the door as Sans turned bright blue beside you. The cold night air stung your face and you shivered, a definite change from the heat of the bar. Your cheap costume offered you no warmth against the chill of the evening and you pressed closer to Sans's side. He wrapped a supportive arm around you to keep you steady. After some stammered directions and stumbling steps, the two of you made it back to your place. As you fumbled with the keys, you heard Sans clear his throat beside you.

“Well...I hope you had a, uh... _frighteningly_ good time tonight,” he said softly. You turned as you opened the door to tug him inside, but he resisted. “I just wanted to make sure you made it home okay. You're...kind of a light-weight, huh?”

“C'mon, Sans, I'm freezing out here! Let's get all nice and warm inside!” you giggled, but you tapered off, watching his expression as he rubbed the back of his skull.

“I...don't think that's a good idea.”

Of course. He was rejecting you. How did you expect anything less? You had danced and talked, but he was not into you. In the end, he was a nice guy and you were a lonely drunk. Your emotions bubbled up and he jumped when he heard you choke back a sob. Confused, Sans could only pat your shoulder as you babbled.

“A-A-Am I not...hot enough?” you stammered. That must have been it. Sans knew everyone in town, he was not about to settle for a pathetic human he danced with a little at a party.

“No, you're _boo_ -tiful-”

The pun only made you more emotional. He was so cute and endearing and you were not his type. You barely noticed that he had taken you inside and sat you down at your couch. Carefully, he removed your top hat and set it down on the coffee table as you continued to talk down about yourself. You were always an emotional drunk. Sans whispered denials and reassurances, but to no avail. His hands gently laid you down on the cushions, but you snagged his wrist.

“You...You _really_ aren't going to stay?” you questioned weakly. Sans smiled warmly at you, but wiggled free from your grip regardless. He pressed his teeth to your forehead in what you supposed was a kiss as he shook his head.

“I just don't feel good about spending the night with someone who's had one too many,” he explained. “I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you when you are, uh, less than steady right now.”

“Oh...” you whispered, curling up on yourself. Sans watched you for a moment before piping up again.

“I'll, uh…I’ll be back to check on you in the morning though, so rest up, okay?”

The words made your heart soar and you nodded excitedly. He pulled a marker out of his pocket and scrawled his number onto your hand. “Give me a call if you're not feeling great before then. See ya.”

With that, he was gone. You sat up with a start, trying to see where he had gone off to, but it seemed as though he had vanished in thin air. He was a monster after all, he probably used his magic, but it was still startling. You laid back down, staring at the number on your palm. He had signed his name. He was going to be back in the morning.

You clenched your fist and dozed off, eased to sleep with that thought in your mind and the buzz still going through your veins.

\-----

What the _hell_ had you done last night? The bright red numbers on your hand were the first thing that you had seen when you woke up and it shocked you awake. You remembered very vividly drinking too much and talking too much and dancing with _Sans_. Oh god, it was his number on your palm. You had invited him back to your house for a one night stand and you had bawled like a fucking idiot when he, responsibly, declined your drunken offer. The pounding in your head only worsened at the sound of the pounding at the door-

The door. It was _morning_. He had said he was going to see you in the morning.

In a frantic rush, you hopped up to your feet and ran to answer the door. Sans was there on your door step, mid-knock with his hand raised. He jumped back when he saw you. Glancing at your hallway mirror, you could see that your hair was an absolute train wreck and your makeup was smeared all to hell.

“Rough night, pal?” he offered up, waltzing into your house. You shut the door and rushed past him to the bathroom, turning the faucet in the sink on to full blast.

“This is so mortifying!” you yelped. To your relief, he seemed to have decided to stick around in the living room while you washed up. You were still wearing your costume, but it was wrinkled and now damp from washing your face so messily. “Oh...Oh god, I'm a mess.”

“Apart from the initial, uh, _surprise_...you still look pretty good,” Sans called.

You appreciated him refraining from any puns when you were so clearly distraught. Pressing a towel to your face, you looked up into the mirror to see your tired eyes watching you back. You desperately needed a pep talk. As you pulled fresh clothes out of the drier, a simple t-shirt and pajama shorts, you tried to psyche yourself up. The cute guy you were dancing with last night had returned and had not run away when you answered the door looking absolutely ghoulish. Now, he was on your couch, waiting for you to come back. You needed to go out there and recapture some of that courage you had last night. That was easier said than done when you finally wandered back out and he looked up at you. He patted the seat on the couch beside him and you reluctantly headed over.

“I'm...You're...Wow, I am so sorry about last night,” you apologized lamely, flopping down onto the couch. “I was all over you and too drunk and you had to babysit me for awhile-”

“Hey, it was fun,” Sans interrupted you. “I’m a lazy guy, honestly, the worst if you ask my brother. If I did anything to help out, it’s because I, uh, really wanted to, pal.”

“I’m still sorry you went out of your way to spend time with me. I said a lot of really pathetic stuff last night,” you said, putting your hands to your face. “I’m absolutely shocked you’re here right now.”

A soft brush at your arm made you jump before you felt his hand pull yours away from you face. Looking at him, you could see that his grin was warm. Sans’s thumb brushed over your palm, making you flush.

“I'm not sorry about a thing. Like I said, I see you all the time at the bar with your friends, just never got the courage to go over and talk to you. It’s, uh…kind of intimidating singling out one person in a group.”

“ _You_ were nervous to talk to _me?_ ” you barked out in surprise. “I’m just…well, I’m just one person in a group, like you said.”

“You weren’t last night. You danced all by yourself out there, top hat and all. You were gorgeous then just like you’re gorgeous every time I see you at the bar.”

The words seemed to take him as much by surprise as they did you. You did not know what to say to that. All the time you were admiring him, you had not paused to think over the possibility that he had admired you back. You licked your suddenly dry lips as you stared down at the floor.

“Th-Thank you…” you stammered. “I…have no idea what to say now.”

“Neither do I,” he admitted.

“…If you want to keep giving me compliments, go right ahead.”

This earned a soft chuckle from Sans, causing you to look up at him. You had not noticed, but he was wearing the same jacket from the night before. It looked good on him. Your throat went dry when he leaned closer to you.

“Of course, pal. There is...uh, one thing I wanted to ask you first though.”

You blushed darkly under the sudden intensity of his gaze. His fingers curled around your hand a little tighter, pulling you closer to him. Sans suddenly looked very sheepish, not at all suave like you had imagined last night he would be.

“You, uh...made an _offer_ to me last night. Is that still on the table?”

The question came fast and hushed, but you had heard it all the same. Offer? The offer to continue your little “dance” in the privacy of your home? He wanted to sleep with you? You were absolutely dumbfounded, so much so, that he shifted nervously in his seat.

“If it was just, uh, the drinks talking, I totally understand. No pressure from me, pal. You don't owe me-”

You cut him off by firmly planting your hand on his crotch. He jumped, dark blue flooding his cheekbones, as his eyes darted between your hand and your face. With a shuddering breath, you leaned in to whisper to him.

“Is that a wand in your pocket...or are you just happy to see me?”

There was a beat of silence before he burst out laughing, a deep and loud belly laugh. Your immediate panic was overrun as he leaned in to bite at your neck, holding your hand firmly in place over the front of his pants.

“The joke only works if _I'm_ the magician. You were the one with the cape, pal,” he chuckled against your skin. The warmth of his breath, that should not even _exist_ , sent a shiver down you as you clutched at him.

“Oh,” was all you could muster out. And that was that.

His teeth bit down even more firmly onto your neck, so much so that you were sure that there would be a bruise later in the day. With the eagerness of his motions, you could not bring yourself to care. Sans was practically pawing at you, his hands rough and clumsy. Was he inexperienced with this sort of thing? The idea of showing him a good time only served to stir you even more.

Gently, your hands found his and stilled them against your waist. His pupils shifted from your hands to your body and then to your face. Before he could say anything, an apology for his stumbling no doubt, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his mouth. A warm kiss, the very thing you had been lamenting the loss of last night to Grillby. Now you were relishing in it, even if it was not a kiss in the “traditional” sense. Lips to teeth, no matter the way it probably looked, a kiss was a kiss to you and Sans was certainly not complaining. His fingers twitched, begging to explore your body some more, but you squeezed at them.

“Slowly,” you whispered against his mouth. He shuddered at that, making you grin impishly in response.

You wanted to feel important, like he was as in as much awe of you as you were of him, that it was not just hormones driving you to the precipice of no return. He had pined for you, danced with you, and laughed with you. The conversation had flowed so easily that you craved more of his attention. Sans had even taken care of you, as embarrassing as that was to think about. You were determined to make this more than just a bedroom thing, but, for right now, you were reveling in it.

Again, you felt the movement of his fingers, but he had listened to you. You sighed happily at the feeling of him pressing at you, kneading at your body and learning about you with his fingertips. Gently, his fingers snuck under your shirt to squeeze at your stomach. Sans toyed at your waistband, leaning down to nibble at your neck yet again. This time, however, you felt the slick warmth of something slide over your skin. Glancing down, you saw a bright blue tongue squirming out from between his teeth to lap at the nape of your neck. If he had not also slid his fingers down your pants to toy with you, you might have been surprised. Instead, you found yourself moaning at the sensation.

Sans teased you like that for a little while, biting and licking and touching and stroking, undoing you completely. He had even managed to find a way to get you onto your back on the couch with him holding himself up over you. It took some ungraceful squirming, but the two of you managed to get the other’s clothes off, albeit while sharing a laugh or a touch in the process. Seeing him without his clothes did not compare to the image you had in your head.

He was, in fact, big-boned. His ribs were thick and close together, but also wide. His backbone was as thick as your arm. He was definitely a monster, even if he normally looked like a human skeleton wearing clothes. The creak of his ribs as he chuckled nervously drew you attention back up to his face. Had you been staring at him? The dark blue on Sans’s cheekbones seemed to say as much.

“Uh…you ever been with a monster before?” he asked, half-joking.

“You ever been with a human before?” came your coy response.

Whatever snarky reply either of you had for the other came to a halt as soon as you felt a nudge at your inner thigh. Bumping eagerly at your leg was a blue tendril. It looked like a cock and it even sprouted out from where one would normally rest on the pelvis, but it was slightly translucent, fading away at the base. It looks like it was hovering just above Sans’s bones. Heat seemed to be pulsing off of it and it glowed faintly. Gingerly, you reached down to stroke at it with your fingertips, causing him to shiver at the feather-light touch.

“No, I’ve never been with a monster before.”

A sigh of relief squeezed through his clenched teeth, a breath that he quickly sucked back in as you grasped at him more firmly. It did not feel like flesh in your hands, but it was not unpleasant at all. It was soft and pliable, but had a firmness to it that made you think of a dildo of all things. Whatever it was made of, it was girthy and heavy in your hand like a “normal” cock. Sans was completely melting at your touch so it was easy to coax him backwards so you were between his legs with the interesting appendage in your face. You were curious about the taste.

If Sans had been trying to keep his enthusiasm hushed, that had quickly gone out the window the moment your lips enveloped him. The groan that rumbled out of him was heavenly. His fingers went quickly to your hair, pushing at you to go deeper onto him, but without any real strength behind the movement. He was wordlessly begging for more, but he was going to let you go at your own pace if you wanted. Content to explore with your mouth, he just held onto you for dear life.

The cock tasted like nothing, but it was slowly becoming slick from more than just your saliva. It became a game of finding what Sans enjoyed. Sucking at his cock had him panting, bobbing further down his length made him impatiently buck his hips, and, when you flicked at the tip of it, another moan escaped him. When something warm and wet nudged at your entrance, it was your turn to moan.

Turning, you saw another tendril nudging at you, teasing at your opening, trying to work its way inside. The feeling was alien, but you were not complaining, especially when it finally stretched you open and wiggled inside of you. Mouth wide open with a cry of pleasure, you saw Sans’s smug smile. It was strained, no doubt from the tight sensation of you surround him, but it thrilled you. A newfound resolve hit you and you began to bob more enthusiastically on his dick, noisily slurping up his juices. If your eyes had been open, you would have seen the smug look on his face drop away immediately.

Leaning forward, he reached out to grab at your ass, spreading you open so he could work his way further into you. You felt the tentacle pumping in and out of you, swelling to stretch you out deliciously as you swallowed around Sans’s cock in front of you. Sans’s tongue lolled out of his mouth sloppily, extending down to slide over your shoulder as he fucked your mouth. It swirled its way to the front of your body and began to lap and flick at your nipple, making you groan, a sound that was muffled by his cock.

The sensations were amazing. You were being stretched and pulled and toyed with all at once. It was getting to be overwhelming for you. Your nerves were on fire. With a sudden pop, you pulled away from his cock to look up at him. Sans looked about as wrecked as you felt. His shirt was soaked with drool and you could swear there were beads of sweat dripping down his face. One of his eyes was squeezed shut in concentration, but when he saw you looking at him, he smiled as best he could around his blue tongue.

“I’m-I’m getting close!” you gasped. Sans’s cock wiggled its way back into your mouth, but he nodded at you all the same.

“Me, thoo.” He sounded ridiculous trying to talk with his mouth wide open, but you could not muster a laugh with how he was fucking you.

Sans was beginning to move more fervently inside of you, pushing his tentacles deeper and faster. Your knees were about to give out when you finally hit your peak. He let you pull off of his cock as you moaned and rode out your orgasm as he continued to work inside of you. With trembling hands, you tried to jerk him off, sucking at his dick and looking up at his face. You felt the warmth of him orgasming before you heard him, your mouth filling up with his cum. To your surprise, you could feel the other tentacle spurting cum into you as well.

For a moment, the both of you just shivered and weakly moved against the other, working through your climaxes as easily as you could. Each of you was relishing the feeling of sliding off the high. Soon, though, you felt the tendrils sliding out of either end of you, making you ache from the loss. The feeling of his cum running down your chin and legs was enticing, but you could not help but wonder what the stains would do to your couch.

There was a beat of silence as you both looked at each other, trying to process what had just happened. Wiping at your chin with the back of your hand, only succeeding in smearing the cum across your cheek, you grinned at him.

“Want to go get breakfast?” you offered. Sans’s pupils flickered, mimicking a blink of surprise, before he returned the smile.

“It’s the least I can do. After all, you certainly got my spirits _up._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was a Halloween piece I wanted to write, but Thanksgiving just happened already so...better late than never, yeah? Felt like writing some NSFW stuff. I'm not that good at it, but practicing like this will hopefully improve my skills. Also, please let me know if there are other tags I should use for this, I have no idea if there's something I missed. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://madammerlise.tumblr.com/) // [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GhostieNaps)


End file.
